


Death of a Ladybug

by DeathsSilentApproach



Series: Death of a Ladybug [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, minor crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsSilentApproach/pseuds/DeathsSilentApproach
Summary: Hawkmoth wins and get his wish, but he should have been careful what he wished for.
Series: Death of a Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018810
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Part 1

Hawkmoth stared down at the heaving form of his nemesis Ladybug. She lay prostrate before him struggling to breath her every breath a wet gasp. ‘Finally, finally!’ he thought as a soft light glowed surrounded her fading away to reveal a young girl no older than his son. He scoffed, ‘she never should have involved herself in his affairs,’ he thought. 

As he reached down to take the earrings he was interrupted, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” A soft yet unyielding voice echoed from seemingly all around him. 

Yes, he knew this room was rather cavernous, but it should not echo so. He would have to mention to Nathalie to have the area worked on to prevent the echo in the future. Glancing around he saw no one and as such he continued his mission. Without a care he ripped the miraculous from the girl's ears and attached them to his collar. 

“Father?” A soft voice called to him, “The wish will bring Marinette back as, well right?” 

“Dark wings fall,” as he uttered these words Hawkmoth was revealed to be Gabriele Agreste. “I’m sure she will Adrien. Now your miraculous if you please.” Holding his hand would Gabriele waited a smidge impatiently. At least that was all he showed his son. 

Adrien hesitated then glanced at the still body of his former friend/classmate/partner and reached forward to drop the ring in his father's hand. “Here,” he whispered as he let the ring drop. 

A large smirk crossed his face as he lifted the ring then slid it triumphantly on to his middle finger. With a single thought both the Kwami of the Ladybug and the Black Cat miraculous made an appearance. “I have a wish,” he stated grandly. “I wish for my wife to return to life as she was before her death.” 

“Be careful what you wish for you might just get it,” these words were spoken in an ominous whisper and the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening and memories

Have you ever wondered what could cause a miraculous to break? It takes a wielder that is so in-tune with their miraculous that their own mental health could affect the miraculous itself. This is what happened with Emillie Agreste without anyone knowing; in the end to save itself and everyone around it the miraculous cracked.

___________________

Gabriel smiled as he blinked open his eyes. He did it! He made the wish to bring back Emillie! With a smile he rolled over in bed; in anticipation of touching his beloved wife he flung out his arm only to meet cold sheets. His eyes snapped open only to be met with slate grey walls and a chill that sunk into his bones despite the blanket he lay under.

Where is he? This was not his house. This looks a lot like the underground lair where he plotted to take the miraculous’. Sitting up he looked around to try to figure out where he had found himself but found that despite the familiarity he could not place where he was.

___________________

Marinette’s eyes snapped open as she scrambled from her bed. The last thing she remembered was struggling to breath only to feeling like she was drowning in her own blood. It had felt so real, but… looking around her room she realized it was only a nightmare. After all she was in her room not in the basement of the Agreste Manor. Looking at her calendar she took in the date. 

That couldn’t be right. No way she distinctly remembers it was a dreary Thursday night and even the lights the city was known for could not penetrate the heavy clouds overhead. However, the calendar clearly shows that it is a Monday morning and the first day of school.

Maybe Bunix had brought her to another alternate past to save the future or change what happened. Reaching up to her ears she paused. She wasn’t wearing Tikki’s miraculous. Was she sent back to early? She hoped that she didn’t make a mistake when she tried to talk to Master Fu. Maybe she should go meet with him and explain everything.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Master Fu

Already being awake Marinette decided to get ready for school after checking the time and discovering that school started in less than two hours. looking around she took in her walls which were not covered by pictures of Adrien or clothing designs. Instead it was covered in newspaper clippings. What in the world? 

Stepping closer to the walls she read the first title. “Citizens of Paris Fleeing.” What? Fleeing? Why are they leaving Paris? Stoneheart hasn’t happened yet. Frantically she scanned the wall for the oldest article she could find. Eventually at the heart of the collage of clipping she found the oldest, “Agreste Manor in Flames.” The article went on to claim that there were no known survivors though of the Agreste family only the son was identified. 

Chat! Her Chat was gone! There was nothing she could do to prevent him from turning against her. After all the dead could not act against anyone. He probably didn’t even know she existed. 

Turning to her computer she hoped that with people fleeing she hoped that the internet was still up and running. She had vague recollections of screams from the bakery and later finding her parents bodies when she managed to make her way into the bakery from the collapsed storefront. She couldn’t leave now or then. She needed to find Master Fu, and soon.

Creeping down the stair with half remembered practice and painful lessons of having to be quiet since the creatures started to appear, she peered around every corner. Slowly she made her way through the deserted streets to Master Fu’s.

Finally reaching Master Fu’s shop she had to stifle a gasp as she absorbed the destruction. What happened here. The streets were littered with stone and glass and it looked like the building was beginning to sag in on itself. Creeping forward she carefully stepped over broken glass. “Master Fu? Wayzz? Are you here?” The damage looked recent, so she hoped that Master Fu had survived long enough for her to reach him. 

A rattling noise drew her attention to her left where she saw a arm pinned beneath a desk. “Master Fu! Wayzz! Are you alright? No silly question of course you're not.” Reaching out as she reached the desk, she gently took hold of and edge and lifted it away then slowly shifted it away. It was heavier than she expected but she had to remember that she was younger than she was used to. “Hello Master Fu.”

“Who are you?” he rasped. 

Lifting his head, she grabbed the nearest soft item to place beneath it, “My name is Marinette, and I am or was or will be. . .” she stammered a moment, “the wielder of Tikki’s miraculous. However, everything is different I don’t know what happened. I think I died, and Hawkmoth made a wish.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette takes up the mantle of the Ladybug once more.
> 
> This is not going to be a massive crossover. The characters will have some dialog and action but that will be limited.

Outside an abrupt commotion pulled her attention away from Master Fu as a figure was flung down the street. “Is that Superman?!” she gasped. “Did the League actually respond this time?”

“Did they not in your timeline?” a tiny voice pulled her attention to behind her. “We were not able to find wielders for the cat or ladybug miraculous before the attacks escalated beyond our ability search for wielders.”

“I didn’t need to really reach out. Chat and I may have struggled a bit as we adjusted to the miraculous, but once we got used to our abilities we did fine.” As she finished speaking there was a large explosion nearby. 

The whole building shook as a shock wave passed through it. Even as she looked back through the damaged windows she watched as a massive creature reminiscent of a dragon crossed with a human get wrapped around by a golden whip. “Would you like to help them?” a hand with skin that formed valleys and ridges grasped her wrist.

“Yes. This is my mistake to fix.”

“No it is mine and I am eternally grateful that you are willing to correct it,” with a week gesture he took the familiar box from Wayzz. “This is the Miraculous of Creation. With it you will help defeat the sentimonster and after the battle you will return it to me.”

Closing her eyes tightly Marinette gave a stiff nod. She had said similar words to the temporary heroes of her time, but she had never had them said to her. “I will,” she whispered. Taking the box in hand she flipped it open and even as the bright light flashed announcing Tikki’s appearance she was attaching the earing. “Were you able to hear what I told Master Fu?”

Tikki nodded, “I did. If the words were true you know the words and limits. So just say them. We can talk more later.”

With a determined nod Marinette gave Fu’s hand one last squeeze and rose to her feet. “Tikki, spots on!”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking up the mantle once more and thus into the breach she goes once more.

Marinette nearly fell to her knees as senses she hadn’t realized were missing threatened to overwhelm her. Paris as she knew it was dead. There was nothing to save here. Chaos held the reigns, and everything was death and destruction.

Struggling to breath past the nausea Marinette took stock of herself. She was under fed and had little to no muscle to speak of. This battle was going to be difficult. Glancing around she focused on Master Fu, “Can you tell me the best place to make it seem as if I didn’t come from this store?”

He simply gestured to the damaged stairs leading to the apartment above the store. Creeping away from him she did her best to remain out of sight of the battling supers and the sentimonster. She really didn’t want to bring their attention to her yet. They could attack the store in order to get to her if she did.

Upon reaching the apartment on the second floor she searched for a window that did not face the battle raging in the street. Climbing through the window she found she had to take a few steadying breaths. 

She hoped she could make it through the battle without too much damage; her younger body could not handle the strain as well as her old body could. It had taken many months and hundreds of battles daily to get used to using Tikki’s miraculous and here she was about to join a battle where even Wonder Woman and Superman were having trouble. 

Oh well, she thought, “Here I go.” Sending out her yo-yo she prepared to join the battle only to be slammed into from the side.

“What is this?” purred a voice that sent shivers down her spine. “Do I spot a little ladybug? My oh my what a treat.”

Rolling away from the figure that was stalking toward her to managed to get a better look at the person approaching. The woman was dressed in dazzling white reminiscent of a wedding dress. It was in a mermaid style with embroidered peacock feathers in white the only colors different was the peacock broach attached to her hip. If not for the rather gruesome looking smirk on her face you could almost mistake this woman for an angel sent to earth. Instead, what stood before her was an angel fallen from the heavens about to sow chaos and destruction.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally see Gabriel again and the beginning of the end or is it?

Ringing through his head though were the last words he heard before her woke up in his prison. “Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.”

___________________

The battle between the miraculous wielders was pitched in favor of the peacock holder. Not only was she fully grown thus not needing to drop her transformation she was at the peak of health. At least, she seemed to be, her movements had slowed down significantly, and her breathing was labored even as sweat dripped down her temple she stumbled.

The ladybug holder on the other hand wavered on her feet from the beginning. If you looked closely an observer would notice that they could count every rib underneath her costume. Her hair hung limply across her shoulders and looked sleek as if oil slicked it. This girl was not what you expected a hero to look like.

Superman and Wonder Woman stood off to the side with slightly gapping mouths as they observed the two combatants. They had been extremely surprised when their opponent disappeared, and the sounds of combat nearby reached them. 

As they watched the two, they waited for an opening to insert themselves. Even as they watched they were surprised to watch as the girl called out a command and an unusual object appeared in her hand. Rather quickly after that the girl managed to overtake her opponent and wrenched a broach off her hip forcing a transformation that left a haggard looking woman on laying on her back propped up by her arms.

“Ma’am Agreste?” The girl whispered surprise coloring her voice. Her eyes were wide, and she staggered back a step.

“Do I know you? Is that my name?” The woman’s arms gave out from beneath her as she lost her battle with remaining upright.

“I… no, we’ve never met, but I know of you. One second, let me do something really quick,” tossing the object she had summoned in the air she called out, “miraculous ladybug!” The world around them seemed to jerk and shimmer, but nothing happened. The girl’s eyes widened with her pupils became nothing more than pin pricks, “No! No! NO! This cannot be happening!” The girl staggered to her knees as her thin chest heaved with a sob.

“Why didn’t that work?” A thin man clambered over rubble as he made his way toward them. “Why didn’t your cure fix everything?”

“This is what happens when you mess with the balance of the world with wishes on the ladybug and cat miraculous! Your son is dead and so is Paris! There is nothing I can do for this city. Its lost like Pompei and Atlantis. Nothing can bring it back and no life will ever live here again.”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of an era.

"This was not the way things were supposed to go. Emile was never like this. I don’t understand why she caused all this death and destruction. “ Gabriel’s head sank and his shoulders sagged as if an overwhelming weight had been placed upon them.

The ladybug themed hero stepped forward to place a thin, too thin, hand upon his shoulder. "Wishing upon the black cat and ladybug miraculous always carries a price. This is the price of your wish.”

Wonder Woman strode forward toward the pair, “This is a result of the miraculous? How did this happen? Why did the Order do nothing to prevent this?!

“That is not my story to tell, and I really shouldn’t approach the guardian when you can follow me straight to them,” a shrill beep abruptly rang out distracting all of them. “I need to go. I’m about to transform,” she paused, “it probably doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll likely never hold the mantle again after this. I failed… I I died.” Marinette’s voice faded into a whisper as she spoke.  


“No child this was not your failure; instead, it was mine,” an old man hobbled from the broken door of a shop to the hero’s left even as another shrill beep rang out in the dead air. 

“That may be how you see it, but I can never forget what happened,” Marinette reached up to her ears then paused. Shaking her head, she swiftly removed first the right then the left earing even as she was engulfed in a pink cornea of light. Looking gently at Tikki she addressed her, “I know you don’t remember me, but I love you and I will never forget you. Thank you for everything you did for me,” with tears streaming down her face she approached the old man, “Here,” she choked voice thick with grief she held out the earrings.


	8. Part 8

The man did not extend a hand to receive the pair of earing and simply gazed at her. His eyes were dull, and his hair seemed to gain more and more white in it even as the people around him observed him. His age seemingly caught up with him as he reached trembling hands out not to receive the earrings, but to clasp the hand closed around them. “Keep them young Guardian as I have kept Wayzz.”

The gasp from Wonder Woman drew all of their attention to her, “You are a guardian? You are so young!”

Superman glided to sand at her left shoulder ignoring the rips and tears in his costume. “May I ask what was supposed to happen when you said miraculous ladybug?”

Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous, replied before Marinette could say anything, “This is no place for this conversation. Perhaps you have somewhere when can go to instead to have this talk. Not to mention I am sure we are all hungry.”

Marinette’s stomach gave a loud gargle that drew their attention back to the emaciated girl who grinned sheepishly, “Food sounds amazing. I have no idea when the last time I ate was,” her grin faded until it became a grimace, “I get the feeling that the Marinette who wore this body before the wish placed me in it died of starvation.”

Gabriel staggered back a step from where he stood helping his wife to stand, “My wife, please she needs help as well. I don’t know what happened to her or why she became what she did. She insists that she does not remember what happened after the fire.”

Superman nodded, “We shall take the zeta tubes somewhere. I have already communicated with our people of where to take you. Batman has agreed to host you in Gotham if you are amiable to that suggestion.”

Marinette simply nodded, she was tired, and she was so ready to just lay down and sleep for a thousand years. Tikki, sensing Marinette’s mood spoke for her, “That is an agreeable solution for the time being. There is much for us all to talk about.” These were the last words Marinette heard as her world suddenly tilted on its axis and when dark.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End (or is it?)

Marinette leaned her head against the window quietly watching as the rain poured down in sheets. In this moment as she reflected, she thought it matched her outlook on life; it was cold, colorless and without hope just  like herself.

Next to her floated Tiki who simply observed her current wielder and future guardian. She didn’t know her well, yet Marinette showed time and again that she knew her well. She hoped that with time and patience she would learn to love her as she had in the other timeline. She regretted that their time together had been stollen from them by the wish, but there was no way to reverse it. What is done is done as they say.

Next to the door floated another figure though this one looked more like a cat rather than a ladybug. He slowly munched on the round of soft cheese as he watched Tikki and Marinette’s aura’s dance together.

Whatever had changed the timeline had changed the girl's alignments. The girl's aura did not mesh as well as it may once have or may have come to mesh with Tikki’s before the wish. At this time, it would more closely mesh with his own. At any other time, he  would be playfully teasing Tikki and saying that they should swap  places, but he knew that at this point the girl needed Tikki to help stabilize her and her bonds to this time.

Beside the cat  kwami stood Wonder Woman and Fu as they observed the young girl. “Will she be alright?” 

“Perhaps with time she will be. For now, all we can do is be patient and wait for her to finish mourning the other timeline. Tikki will support her as best she can,” her Fu paused, “However I do not think she and Marinette will be as close and may not pair together as well as they could have if things did not change the way they did,” reaching for the door the two adults opened it as quietly as they could and shut it just as quietly behind them leaving the young girl to her mourning.


End file.
